


Wintery Easter

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Guardians AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Jack Frost's other name is Thomas and where he wants to visit his friends, the other Guardians: Teresa, Minho, Newt... Beginning with Teresa, the Tooth Fairy, before heading to Easter quarters to see Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "The Rise of the Guardians" as a Xmas movie and dunnow why but I imagined this. Only to vsualise Newt with bunny ears. X)  
> Sorry guys, hope you'll like it nonetheless. I wanted to post kind of a Xmas little story.
> 
> Unbetad so far, english not being my mothertongue, I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> *****

It was almost Christmas and the cold weather was upon the entire north hemisphere. It was Thomas favourite moment of the year since Christmas brought happiness and fun all around just along snow and cold. So he could play for hours with all the children he found and even many adults even if most of them couldn’t see him. It had taken him hundred years to accept it but he had got used to it at some point. He had many names all around the world: in England they called him mostly Jack Frost or Old Man Winter (even if he had looked like around eighteen for a while of a few centuries), in Russia he was Ded Moroz which could be translated by Grandpa Frost (once again, he did not understand why they wanted him to look old), but the funnier was probably Germany where they called him Frau Holle, or more exactly the Frozen Lady. But he called himself Thomas and his friends called him like that too.

By friends, he meant the other Guardians of the world: there was Minho also known as Santa Claus, Teresa the Tooth Fairy, Newt the Easter Bunny, Chuck the Leprechaun, and also most of the folklore people. He first went to see Teresa at the Tooth Palace. He had always liked that place because it was such a beauty of colours and architecture. He rode the cold wind to the Palace itself and landed in there, not bothering in whipping the frost and snow out of his hoodie: there was always some on his shoulders. He felt like tinkles at the contact between the warm ground and his bare feet and chuckled.

“Thomas!” An angry voice he knew well called him.

“Hi T.” He smiled.

“Don’t “T” me when taking your cold wind with you here!”

Teresa had always been gorgeous as far as Thomas could remember: her clothes were all bright colours of green and yellow and blue. Her dress looked almost like feathers, aerial, as her dark hair flew in the wind. Her wings were translucent, a delicate design to the eye, a wonder that humans couldn’t get right in their folklore representations, not even the slightest. And the moment she was the most beautiful was when she was upset, like now.

“Ow, come on, T. We haven’t seen each other for ages! Be a little warmer, if I may say.” He smiled.

“Oh my... I hadn’t missed your sense of humour.” She shook her head, putting a hand on her forehead.

“But you missed my incredible smile.” He laughed.

She sighed and turn around, letting the frost boy follow her in her palace, instructing him like every single time in the past centuries for him to not frost anything. All the fairies were flying all around, carrying teeth or quarters, they were like a multitude of birds fliting around; a spectacle that Thomas would never be fed up with. It was magnificent.

“Well, Thomas, I’m sorry but you can’t stay: unlike Minho, Newt or you, I work 24/7 the entire year.”

“Ah, come on T., you should take a break, have a little fun.” The boy insisted.

“Thomas, I like you very much, believe me. But trust me: winter is one of the seasons in which people lose a lot of teeth. Falls, drunken fights, etc. It’s not the period to stop by and ask me to have a break. It’s like if you go to Minho now: he won’t welcome you with his usual smirks and jokes.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re all very busy.” Thomas sighed. “I’m so grateful to only bring fun and games. But I wanted to spend some time with you guys. It’s been a while since we haven’t seen each other, hung out...”

“Well, Christmas is not the best time. Sandy and I work all year long, and Minho is doing his best to make every wonder possible on Christmas night.” The Tooth Fairy shrugged. “Why don’t you go see Chuck?”

“Already been.” The frost boy shook his head. “My frost and his tricks don’t get so well along when we stick together for too long.”

“Then why don’t you go see Brenda?” Teresa proposed.

“The Rhine mermaid?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Nah... Last time she wanted to kill me because I froze a part of the Rhine by heedlessness.”

“What? When was that?” The Tooth Fairy smiled despite herself, amused.

“Don’t remember... Between 1960 and 1965... Oh and also once in 1929.” Thomas admitted. “So I’m not really welcomed there.”

“I bet you’re not.” The dark-haired girl laughed, her wings flapping slowly. “Well, I know someone you can go to then.”

“Who?” The blue-ice eyes enlightened.

“Newt.”

Thomas face stilled. Newt? The Easter Bunny? Well, true that it wasn’t Easter season so the Guardian shouldn’t be too busy but... The two of them had had serious problems to get along in the past. Even if Newt had slightly softened his temper with him since their last encounter when fighting Gally, the Boogeyman. The Frost Prince inhaled deeply and pouted, thinking it. It made Teresa smiled and she approached him, patting his shoulder:

“Come on. You haven’t seen him in a while. He might be happy to see you.”

The frost boy wasn’t really convinced but it was true that now the two of them might be what they called friends. He finally nodded and wished his friend good luck for her work before taking off, letting the wind to carry him and caress his skin, his hair pulled back by the breeze. He definitely loved that, not imagining living like Newt in a burrow. How could anyone not love to fly? He laughed and speeded, enjoying the ride as he always did. It has been more than a while since he hadn’t go to the bunny’s hole (no bad jokes about that, he had promised), but he stilled remember the path.

He landed on the soft ground, the grass caressing his feet under the snow. He smiled, liking the pleasant touch even if the winter had made it rougher than it could be in summer. He found the entrance Newt had shown them years ago and went in. He needed the icy light he could produce to see something into the dark corridors and walked. It had been much faster in his memories: Newt could bend earth just like Thomas could manipulate wind, he could create all he wanted. Somehow, Thomas admired that. They were so different and yet so alike. He walked for a long time, maybe an hour, but then he finally saw a light, arriving at a clearing. Holes in the ceiling were allowing some light to come inside, heavy leaves creating kind of windows that prevented snow, frost and cold to enter in the little underground forest. It was warm and welcoming. Even if Thomas didn’t really felt at ease with warmness.

“Newt?” He called.

Getting no answer, he frowned and walked deeper in the clearing. There was a spot at the very end of it, a recess in the earth wall that was full of fluff and feathers. Thomas smiled as he spotted the body curled up in the middle of it: New had made a ball of himself and was sleeping, his long rabbit ears plastered against his neck and shoulders. They were the same blond then his hair and looked the same softness. Thomas sat on the side of the recess and slightly called the Easter Rabbit’s name:

“Newt...?”

It was not more than a whisper: he didn’t want to scare his friend, even if was used to play him tricks. The blond Guardian grunted and curled up a bit more, making the frost boy to smile and delicately slide his fingers into the blond strands. The touch made Newt to shiver and then a vivid hand caught Thomas’ wrist and the bunny’s eyes opened.

“The shuck you’re doin’ here?”

“Well, hello there.” Thomas chuckled, getting his hand back.

Newt sat up in his fluff bed and stretched, grunting slightly, his long rabbit ears getting up on the top of his head. It had always been something Thomas has found quite cute and funny, he smiled and shook slightly his head:

“I decided to stop by since I was not far away from here.”

“Stop mocking me: I know you hate this place.” The blonde groaned as he got up.

“What?” The brunette’s eyes widened. “No, I never hated your burrow!”

“Come on, Thomas, I know you don’t like warmness. You’re all icy stuff and frost.” Newt walked away, getting a piece of carrot that he stuffed in his mouth.

The Frost Prince wanted to protest but didn’t and just sighed: Bunny and he had never been close friends. Barely friends in fact. Even if they had become a little closer with the Boogeyman : they had fight side by side to defeat Gally and had be more sympathetic one to another. But it had been years ago and Thomas felt like they had come back to what they were at the beginning, fighting and arguing all the time.

“So what were you planning to do?” Newt asked, turning around to look at him with a serious face. “Installing air conditioning here? Or maybe transforming my home into some underground skating rink?”

His tone was everything but warm, and Thomas couldn’t deny that the blond boy had more than one reason to be suspicious with all the jokes and tricks he had done to him. The brunette opened his mouth and thought wiser, only sighing and getting up; he shrugged and huffed joylessly when seeing snow falling from his hoodie.

“I really was just stopping by to say hi and see how you were doing. And you seem good, so... I might as well go now...”

He walked past the Easter Rabbit and headed toward the tunnels. Newt looked at him, genuinely startled: for all the years, centuries, he had known Thomas Frost, never had he seen such sadness in his eyes. Or only when they argued and he reminded him that no one could see him. He chewed his lower lip: after all this years, he wasn’t proud of that low move. Principally since Thomas had saved his life when Gally had attacked the humans and almost made all the children of the world to not believe in him anymore. He owed him at least that.

“Hey, Snow Queen!”

Thomas stopped, surprised to be called out, even with such a name. He turned to look at Newt who was balancing on his feet, feeling uncomfortable. He rubbed his arm, looking aside for a moment and then shrugged before looking back at him.

“Since you’re there... Stay for the tea.”

And he fled in the direction of his kitchen. Well, he called it a kitchen but it was just a place he had made to take some tea and prepare warm food. He put water in a pan and put it on the fire, before putting water in a cup with a tea bag and handed it to Thomas who stayed dumbfounded. Newt rolled his eyes and sighed:

“You prefer it cold, don’t you? I don’t have ice but I guess it is not a problem for you.”

“Thanks...” The brunette took the cup and sat on the ground.

Newt just shrugged to dismiss it and turned back to his preparation. Once the water boiled, he put it in another cup and poured a tea bag in it before installing himself near the Winter Spirit. They stayed silent for a moment before the Rabbit’s ears jumped slightly uneasily and he spoke:

“So... What have you been doing for...? What...? Fifteen years?”

“The fight with Gally was fifteen years ago???” Thomas’ eyes widened.

“... Not that I have been counting.” Newt hastily added and sipped his beverage. “But it’s been a long time.”

Thomas stared at him, confused or perhaps disturbed. The Easter Bunny had been counting since the last time they saw each other? Well, he shouldn’t be too pleased: Newt had probably been counting because, just like him, he wanted to see the other Guardians, hung out some day. It had nothing to do specially with him. He forced a smile and murmured:

“Well... You know me. Having fun. Doing stupid things.” He shrugged. “Snow battles, skating... Almost always the same.”

“Still playing tricks to the humans?” Newt smirked.

“Ah... That...” Thomas laughed. “Yes, I must admit.”

“I’d bet so!” The Bunny giggled. “You love that too bloody much.”

“Aw! Touché!” The Frost Prince jeered.

“Why don’t you show me?” Newt suddenly proposed.

“Yeah, I – What…?”

Thomas looked at his companion, his eyes wide opened in disbelief: was the blonde asking for him to do some wintery magic? Newt had never been very fond of cold things, Thomas knew that much. The Easter Rabbit fidgeted a little and returned to his beverage, not really knowing what to add if not:

“Just don't freeze everything, okay?”

A wide smile appeared on the brunette’s lips and he hastily nodded as a sparkle enlightened his blue-icy eyes. He put his cup down and got up, his fingers already dancing in the air: he felt stressed and yet so excited since it was the very first time Newt asked him anything. Anything that had something to do with his powers. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise something that could impressed his friend, it appeared to him like a castle, a little one. Or maybe not so little. Maybe just the size of his torso. He felt the tinkles running through is arms, hands and fingers. The magic was flowing from him to create something, crystallizing his thoughts in an icy blast and a happy laugh rose in him as he shaped the ice that slowly appeared in the air. The translucent towers grown up and the castle took form, amusing Thomas to no end; when he finished, he smiled and looked back to the Easter Bunny:

“What do you think?”

“It’s...” Newt shivered, embracing himself. “Very beautiful.”

“You’re freezing!” Thomas exclaimed, mortified.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” The Bunny tried to smooth things but his teeth were already chattering with cold.

But the Winter Spirit didn’t listened to him and approached, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbed them to try to warm Newt, but the blond just got colder, his breath shuddering. Thomas bit his bottom lip and looked around, then he ran for a blanket and took it to the Bunny, swaddling him quickly before stepping away. His blue-ice eyes were staring at the other Guardian with concern, and Newt smiled gently:

“I’m fine, Thomas. I’m getting warmer already.” But the Easter Spirit could see that no smile was pulling on his friend’s lips.

It was a strange thing to see the Frost Prince without any smile, any amusement in his eyes. It was like witnessing something terribly wrong and the blonde felt his heart clenching at the sight. He had asked it to his companion, he was the one who had made a mistake. But when he stretched his hand to the brunette, this one stepped back, getting away.

“Thomas...”

“Don’t touch me.” He replied. “Don’t. Can’t you see I’m hurting you?!”

“It’s just a bit of cold! I’m fine!” Newt countered.

“Until you freeze to death because of me!” Thomas barked, shaking his head. “I’m leaving, it’s better for both of us. I should never have come in the first place.”

He turned heels and aimed for the tunnels. The Easter Bunny stayed open-mouthed at first but then frowned and patted the ground with his foot: the earth trembled, making the brunette to gasp, and the entrance of the tunnels disappeared as the earth closed up. Thomas was dumbfounded, he turned to protest but had to step back, Newt only a few inches of him. The Easter Bunny was known for his speed.

“You are NOT leaving that way!”

“But... Newt...” Thomas tried.

“Shht.” The Rabbit put his finger on the Winter Spirit’s mouth to shut him up. “Don’t say anymore stupidities. Rabbits know winter, you know... I’ll just get my winter coat, that’s all. Look.”

The blonde reached for his hair and ruffled it: many strands had got fairer, almost white, and a bit thicker too. Thomas looked incredulously at him and a small smile went back on his face as he was reassured. Newt gently ruffled his hair:

“Thanks for the ice palace. It’s beautiful. But...”

“But what...?” The brunette looked concerned again.

 “But it will melt as soon as you’ll leave.” The Easter Spirit added.

“Well... I can always build you kind of an ice chamber to conserve it.” Thomas murmured, his eyes having the biggest struggle in the world to stare the blonde in the eyes with his face only a few inches away from his own.

“Or...” Newt shrugged. “You could stop by now and then.”

“But... I thought you hated me.” Thomas whispered.

The Bunny’s smile faded and he dropped his gaze, his ears plastering to his head and neck. It was not exact. But he had let the brunette to believe it. He slightly sighed and shook his head, embracing himself and having a step back. How could he say it? He chewed his bottom lip and murmured:

“I don’t hate you... I just... I’ve always envied your carelessness. You seem to be able to create fun from nowhere and whenever you want. I only can do it once a year...”

“Newt...”

“So I got jealous, I guess... And I’ve been a dick to you. I’m sorry, Frosty.” Newt shyly smiled.

“Frosty?” The brunette repeated.

“Do you prefer Tommy?” The Bunny smirked.

“... I could get used to it.” Thomas chuckled and touched the fair strands. “You’re turning into a white rabbit... It’s cute.”

Newt’s eyes widened at this statement and he felt his cheeks warming. This was ridiculous... But looking at Thomas, seeing his eyes wandering on his face, his heart skipped a beat. A shiver run through his body as the Winter Prince stroked gently one of his ears, his fingers caressing the soft fair fur; Newt’s breath shuddered and he let out a contented sigh. Thomas smiled lightly and murmured:

“So rabbits don’t mind winter, right?”

“We can keep up.” The blonde smirked.

“Good... ‘Cuz I’ve been dying to do that for centuries.”

Newt’s eyes widened as he saw Thomas leaning and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. It was cold, but not unbearable, refreshing at most. He smiled against the brunette’s lips and kissed back, closing his eyes. Maybe all the tricks he had endured had been a clue: like the little kid that would bother the person he liked just to get his attention. They parted and the Easter Spirit let out a whispered mist.

“Would you mind... Staying here for a while...?”

“No. Without a second thought.”

 

And perhaps now, looking around you, you will notice that the weather has rather be good since a few years: no snow storm, no freezing, it is in fact quite usual now to have 10°C in the middle of December... Well, as you might guess now, the Winter Spirit has been quite distracted lately.

 

**THE END.**


	2. Newt Easter Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a draft of this Easter Bunny Newt. 
> 
> "What the shuck are you doing here?"


End file.
